Meant To Be
by Dark Duchess and Shadow Queen
Summary: Things were meant to be like this. Just that simple. SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema
1. SasuSaku

A.N.: Ok. First chapter. My computer is a piece of crap soooooooooo I don't know when I'll update. Read my profile; it says everything u need to know. This was written by me and Pix so u do the honors, Imoto-san!   
Pixie: WE OWN NOTHING!!!! well, except this story. Sasuke was alone in the heart of the forest. Or so he thought. The May sun glistened down on the 4 ¾ year old. He was practicing his ninja skills for he would be entering the Academy. He threw a kunai at a tree but it missed. Instead, it hit a bush. The bush screamed. Wait... What?! Last time I checked, bushes don't scream! Thought Sasuke. The bush continued to scream. He pushed back the branches to find... 5 year old Hareno Sakura, sitting on the ground, kunai in her arm, the wound bleeding profusely. He knelt beside her. She glared at him. He stared straight into her eyes. She narrowed her eyes. His gaze did not falter. "I'm sorry," Sasuke said, slowly from disuse. He lowered his gaze to stare at his feet. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine!" Sakura hissed back. He raised his eyebrows and moved to grab the kunai out of her arm. Sakura began to scream again. "Go away!" she screeched. "Leave me alone!" The look of fear in those big green eyes touched Sasuke's heart. He gently took her arm and, as softly as he could, pulled put the kunai. Swiftly, he ripped a bit a bit off of his shirt and bound her wound with it. He took her hand, brought it up, and brushed his lips against it. She blushed as he said, "You're so tough! You didn't cry at all. You could probably become a decent ninja someday!" They spent the rest of the day underneath the tree, talking about ninjas and all manner of things. But the stayed away from the topic that was swirling inside them, tugging at their hearts: love. 

3 Years and 2 Months Later: What is taking her so long? Sasuke thought, impatient. At that, Sakura came running up, out of breath. She had received a note from Sasuke-kun, saying that he had something to tell her. Sasuke had decided. Today was the day he would tell Sakura he loved her. "Before you say what you have to tell me, I just need to say this: I'm moving to Suna next week." Sakura wouldn't (and couldn't) look Sasuke in the eye. With just those 6 simple words, Sasuke's world fell apart. He just turned and left Sakura standing there. "It's my dad's job! He's getting transferred!" was all she got out before she collapsed in the street, sobbing, her thin frame shaking uncontrollably. That night, Sasuke's clan was murdered. 

3 Years, 11 Months and 10 days Later (July 23): It was Sasuke's birthday but it was far from happy. It wouldn't ever be happy again. Only one person could make his birthday happy and he would never see her again. 

Elsewhere in Konaha: "So you're sure that you're going to represent Leaf in the Chuunin Exams?" Temari asked for the fiftieth time. Sakura just smiled. "This is my birthplace and the place of my raising," she said, a little sadly. "I love Suna but this is my home. It is the home, also, of the love of my life!" Temari laughed. "Yes, I've heard all about the famous Uchiha Sasuke." That's when she saw him. Speak of the devil! thought Temari as Sakura yelled, "Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around. He must be dreaming. She rushed into his arms. Sakura looked up as something wet landed on her head. Sasuke was crying. He captured her lips in a sweet, passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. They both thought a single thought, in unison: 

This is where I was meant to be 2nd A.N.: Ok. Fluff and a touch of angst. Wow. My whole life in 6 words. Wow. Anwy, u can review if u want to. I really don't give a damn. but if u review, i'll will reply (unless there are too many) and i might read urs and review. o and flamers, 3 words : I DON'T CARE!!!! flame if u want, i can't stop u. ur loss. ok that's all. hope u enjoyed:) 


	2. NejiTen

A/N: Duchess: WE'RE SO SORRY!!!! Wait... No we're not. See, this is what happens when there are 145 hits with only 4 reviews. And one doesn't count cuz I've known her forever. Still love ya, Pink Amber (Seriously, check out her stories. They rock.)

Pixie: This chapter is dedicated to babikittie for being our first reviewer.

Shadow: Yeah. So. On with the chapter!!!!

All together: WE DON'T OWN!!!!

13131313131313131313131313

"Back off!" a six-year old Tenten growled as she was slowly surrounded by a group of boys. When she was fully encircled, the leader stepped up.

He was a tall, gangly thing of 14. It was said that he failed the Academy Exit Exam 23 times. He was a stupid fool that liked picking on the younger Academy students, especially the ones who had the potential to be better, or were already better, than him. Tenten was one of those who already were.

"What do you want?!" Tenten asked, glaring fiercely at the boy. He smirked before replying,

"I've heard you need to be taught your place. And that I'm the one who has to teach it to you!"

Tenten would have laughed in his face, if she could've reached it. But he was 5'7 to her 4'3, so he towered above her. And laughing at him would not help her situation much. No matter how much better it would make her feel.

'But seriously! "Teach me my place"? What is this fool talking about?!' Tenten thought as the leader advanced on her. She wasn't afraid of him. Him she could take. And with the arsenal of weapons in her pockets, she would reduce him to that of a walking pincushion! But if the others stepped in... She didn't have enough weapons to take on 9 others.

She was still mauling that thought over when the boy attacked. Tenten was caught unawares by the kick to her stomach. She flew back, hitting a wall. Sinking to the ground, a cry of pain was torn from her lips. All the boys around her began to laugh.

Just then, another boy walked in. He had long brown hair and white eyes.

"What's going on here?" the new boy roared, his white eyes gleaning with fury as they flicked back and forth between Tenten and the boy who had kicked her.

Tenten stared at the newcomer. He looked about her age but spoke with a confidence and authority she knew she'd never have.

The room was dead silent. Good. That's how he wanted it. Wait... huh? Suddenly, an enraged roar came from the boy who had attacked the girl. He ran at the new boy and the others followed his lead.

The kid did something with his eyes. Tenten gasped.

'The Byakugan!' she thought. 'He must be a... Oh my gosh! He's a Hyuuga!'

(A/N: I suck at fight scenes. : ) So use your imagination, because mine's faulty at the moment.)

All the guys ended up running away like frightened birds. (A/N: Not flying, running, people! Running! Kids can't fly!)

The Hyuuga deactivated his Byakugan and walked slowly over to where Tenten was still on the ground. He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. She blushed.

"You ok?" he asked, smirking at her. (A/N: That stupid Hyuuga smirk. I HATE IT! It's intoxicating. Or as Shadow says, intoxinating: ) Luv ya Shadow!)

"Y-Yeah," Tenten stuttered. The Hyuuga laughed. (A/N: He's six, ok? He laughs!)

"You sound like my cousin Hinata!" He continued to laugh. Then, because the Hyuuga's laugh was contagious, Tenten began laughing as well. The two six-year just sat there, laughing their little heads off.

Wiping tears from her eyes, little Tenten asked, "Why are we laughing?"

Likewise, the Hyuuga wiped his eyes before replying with a simple, "I don't remember." He smiled. "Oh, my name's Neji, by the way."

"Mine's... uh... um.. uh... Tenten," she sputtered.

"What was that?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. My speech sucks today. Sorry." Tenten bit her lip, embarrassed.

"Pretty girls shouldn't apologize." Another smirk. Big blush from Tenten. Desperate, she changed the subject.

"Thanks for the save back there. Did you see those guys run? Talk about hilarious!" She laughed nervously.

"Yeah." The smirk was gone, replaced by a genuine smile. Tenten smiled back. It was the start of a true friendship that would last for years.

131313131313131313131313

12 years later:

18 year-old Tenten was moving in with her boyfriend of 2 months (A/N: Not something I would recommend). All her friends told her that she shouldn't but she didn't listen. Even her teammates and sensei got involved (much to her annoyance). None of them liked her boyfriend. And they were about to like him even less.

13

Neji was walking to Tenten's new house. He sighed. He regretted telling her he would help her move in. He didn't want anything to do with her new boyfriend. To his great surprise, he heard yelling and screaming coming from inside the house. Thinking it a lovers' spat, he turned and walked the other way.

13

The next day, Neji and Tenten were sparring as they had done for the past 6 years since they were put on the same team as Genin. Suddenly, Tenten fell. For no apparent reason. She began clutching her ankle. Neji ran over. He lifted her pant leg to see if her ankle was broken. What saw surprised and angered him. Tenten's leg was speckled with bruises. He gritted his teeth in fury.

"Did your _boyfriend_ do this?" He spat the word. Tenten looked away. Her silence was answer enough.

"I'm going to kill him."

"What?! No!" Tenten was shocked that he was as angry as he was. She never really thought he cared.

"Stay here!" He ordered before disappearing.

13

Neji found Tenten's boyfriend. He was with his friends. Neji attacked he then and there. Just as he had done to him 12 years ago (1). Neji had him pressed up against a wall when Tenten showed up. By that time, the guy's friends were gone and Neji was shaking violently.

"Neji, let him go." Neji obeyed.

"Leave. Now." Neji looked shocked before nodding and leaving.

13131313131313131313131313

6 months later:

The stars shone brightly as Neji and Tenten lay beneath them. Tenten had her head resting on Neji's shoulder. Neji was wearing a real smile for the first time in years.

"Look at the stars. They seem so small to us. Do you think we seem small to them?" Tenten tilted her head up to see Neji's reaction. He smirked.

"You seem small to me!" he said teasingly. Tenten hit him lightly.

"Jerk!" she exclaimed. She moved to turn away. Neji stopped her by cupping his hand under her chin and turning towards him. She was about to protest when he captured her lips with his. He smiled as they broke apart.

"Fate has destined that you and I were made for each other," he said calmly.

"It's easier just to say we were

_Meant to Be_!"

(1) In case you didn't get it, the guy who's 8 years older in the first part become Tenten's boyfriend. Why? Because I said so, that's why.

Duchess: Ok. Anyway. If you want a speedy 3rd chapter (and a happy author), you'll review.

Shadow: Thanks for reading!!!!

Pixie: )

Princess: Why am I here?

Duchess: Cuz I want you to be. : D


End file.
